Why Do You Love Me?
by Whatever1
Summary: James and Jo Chang kiss, and makes Lily so sad. Pretty short, but good enough to read. (12-25-04;old and need improvement, i know)


Why do you love me?  
bY Whatever1  
  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Characters you know, otherwise they're mine.  
  
A/N: Pretty short. But my beta-reader said it was good.  
  
  
  
  
"Anyone know where James is?" aske Lily Evans one crispy day in late fall. It was her 4th year, and the year after she and James were considered together.  
  
"Umm..He said he went to the Library to do something. Try to find him there," her best friend Amanda Dermstran said to her. She was reading a book, Hogwarts a History.  
  
"Okay...um...thanks.." she said. It wasn't normal for James to go to the library. On a nice day like this, NO WAY! He barely even went to the library.  
  
Lily hummed a happy little tune a she went into the library. Then she heard him talking to someone, so she hid behind some books on a shelf, and pretended she was reading a book claled "As night falls...".   
  
"Well, I mean to say. We can't see each other. I have Lily now," he said quietly.  
  
"Well, I guess...it's g-g-goodbye," the girl said. Lily right a way noticed it was Jo Chang, James' old girlfriend. But what was she doing with James? Hadn't they already broken up?  
  
Lily moved a little closer to the scene.  
  
"But, always remember the love I've given you," Jo said quietly, before pulling James' into her arms and kissing him. That was too much for Lily!  
  
Tears stung her eyes as she made her way to the door. James saw her, of course.  
  
"Lily, wait! You don't understand. But Lily made her way to the Gryffindor tower, and ran for the balcony. James pushed through the crowd, who were all looking at James. He shut the door for a little privacy, he needed to talk.  
  
He looked at Lily. Tears were streaming down her cheek, and her eyes were puffy.  
  
"James, tell me. Why do you love me?" she asked, her voice sounded fragile, and you could barely hear her.  
  
James stroked his thumb on her cheek softly, wiping off the tears.  
  
"Lily, I-"  
  
"James, if you can kiss a girl without telling me, then you can certainly tell me why you love me."  
  
James stood there, thinking.  
  
"James, tell me at least 5 things that tell me that you care about me. Just 5 things," she said sadly.  
  
"Okay, but these might not sound so good," he said trying to get a little laugh. She just stood there, looking at him. "Umm....okay...I defend you, I take care of you when you're sick...um...I make sure you're happy, and...I help take care of you."  
  
"James, that's only 4 things. I wanted 5. 5. 5. Can it get to your mind?" Lily asked raged.  
  
"Well.." he said. He lifted her chin up, and brought her lips toward his. It was a short and small kiss. "This one is obvious, I care about you. Lily turned her head away.  
  
"James, you're just trying to butter me up. I'm not taking it now," she said.  
  
"Lily, look at me. That kiss with Jo, it meant nothing more than a kiss. I didn't even expect it," he said warmly. "You know I love you, and I know you love me," he said in a quiet tone. He turned her head toward him. They looked into each other eyes for a minute, then he lifted her chin up, and touched his lips to hers. It was supposed to be a cool, short kiss. But they were having to much fun. It turned out to be a long passionate kiss.  
  
Lily thought for a minute, then hugged James, and whispered, "I love you James," then she layed her head on his chest, breathing his sweet scent.  
  
James held her close, and said," I love you too, Lily," then hugged her tightly.   
  
She smiled and hugged him again, her last tear falling down her cheek. James kissed it away, making Lily feel happy. She reached out and put her arms around his neck, and his arms were already around her waist. They danced a little while, under the moonlight. They suddenly stopped, and looked into each other's eyes. Lily, into his beautiful, warm, brown eyes. James into her shining, bright green eyes. They kissed again, but they didn't notice a crowd that was watching them, and at the front was Amanda, with a camera in her hand.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
How was it? Please let me know by reviewing!   
  
E-mail me at: Whatever1@starplace.com  
  
  
Sign the box down there. You know you want to. 


End file.
